


Quidditch Windswept

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: What a father sees and the truth are often far apart.Inspired by this drawingbykiss_me_hard.





	Quidditch Windswept

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He'd come to the window to tell Draco to put on his coat.

The wind scattered autumn leaves and battered the trees, made the windows shudder. It was misty and warm. Lucius didn't need an oracle to know a storm was brewing. But outside, the boy, his shirt untucked, spun and spun. The Snitch they'd bought him last Christmas was clutched in his hands as he dove about the green lawn, his pale hair flying. He leaped, and rolled on the grass -- and then held it up triumphantly.

Lucius smiled and chuckled, his shoulders relaxed. He sipped his tea and gave his son his moment in front of all the imaginary Quidditch fans.


End file.
